The Last Sorceress
by Sefie Lynne tilmitt
Summary: It has been almost a thousand years since the crystal pillar collapsed and burried the only remaining sealed sorceress... Now a teenage boy excavates her! He accidentally unseals her, and she must adapt to everyday life... but can she survive in a world t


Leaisha tried to imagine what she looked like. After only a day she had forgotten. She searched the furthest reaches of her mind. Hm.... She was 5' 6", weighed 113 pounds, and had waist-length, stick-straight hair with sparkling silver streaks through it. Her eyes were almost a crystaline green they were so bright. She wore a purple and black dress, and black and silver 'wings' fanned out behind her. Sorceresses wings. Sorceress.

Being a sorceress is what brought her doom. That was why she was sealed inside the tiny box, like a coffin. It would hold her forever. She was immobile, and time had stopped for her. She would remain a seventeen year old girl-- no, not a girl, a sorceress-- in Tear's Point for all of eternity. Blackness was all she saw. She tried to imagine her friends, but it was to blurry. Gone. She heard another sorceress talking to her in her head.

_Oh.... I see.... You are sealed! Hahaha.... Poor, innocent child...._

_Shuddup, _Leaisha thought firmly and ignored the voice, which stopped. Then silence. Total silence. Silence forever and ever on and on into eternity.

Ty Grant closed his eyes, frustrated. This had to be the spot. It had to be. His Aunt Dreama, a hyperactive 36 year old widow with hot-pink and black hair and dark gray eyes, was driving. She wore a baggy black t-shirt, flared jeans, and dance boots she had saved for at least four years from where her daughter Starla had taken jazz dance class and quit immediatly. Starla sat quietly in the back seat next to Ty, indian style with a book in her lap as usual.

"You sure, Ty? You sure this is it?" Dreama asked, turning down her punk rock music.

"Mom, Ty can't be wrong this time...." Starla smiled gently.

"Yeah, Aunt Dreama, this is for sure!" Ty nodded enthusiastically.

"Ack, stop you peice of junk!" Dreama frantically slammed on her breaks and screeched to a stop at a dusty desert-like place with no inhabitants.

"It's abandoned." Ty said suddenly, grinning.

"Well, good observation Captain Obvious." Dreama rolled her eyes as they got out of the car.

"I mean," Ty said impatiently, "We can do this fast and use Ultima! That'll make it six bazillion times easier, Aunt Dreama!" He pulled out a map of the area, which was devided into inch squares.

"How many zeros does bazillion have, Ty?" asked Dreama, making fun of Ty good-naturedly.

"Aunt Dreama, you cover these," Ty said, ignoring her, and he pointed as he spoke, "And Starry," he looked to Starla, "Here. Let's meet up in an hour, or sooner if we find anything."

"Okay," grinned Dreama. "See ya later guys!" she jogged off, and Starla, waving silently, disappeared also.

Ty looked around and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair and closed his ocean blue eyes. _Where to start, where to start...! I don't know. But the Tear's Point Ruins just gotta be here... I know it! I feel it! This time it's for real! _ For Ty had been searching for 4 years for the Tear's Point Ruins. He tried to picture what it looked it a little over 800 years ago, in perfect conditions. He shuddered. That had been a horrible, horrible place... Hundreds, maybe thousands of people had been sealed in tombs there, still alive, not doomed to die but doomed to eternal life, eternal insanity.

"Sorceress," he said, the word strange and alien on his tongue. He often thought of it, and had read it and even dreamed about it, but had never said it.

Every kid learned in school about the Earthquake of Crystal.... Where all but one of the sorceresses had been killed safely without having their powers passed on, a method invented by Doctor Odine, a man most famous for his sorceress studies. They were about to kill the last, who was so powerful she had been kept in a seperate room and was about to be sent into space with the legendary Adel. They never got to kill the last sorceress, for the the Earthquake of Crystal struck.

It was called the Earthquake of Crystal because it was caused by the destruction of the Crystal Pillar, what caused the Lunar Cry and brought monsters into the world. It was so huge it destroyed almost everything. Tear's Point, where it had been the strongest, completely disappeared into the ground, and Esthar was totally destroyed.

And when Tear's Point went down, so did the last sorceress. She must have been crushed by the force, but people still wondered if she had been somehow preserved. They wished to study her. She _was_, after all, the very last sorceress.

Ty blasted out a huge section of the ground with Ultima. It kicked up dust, and he had to wait a while for it to settle. It was a pain-stakingly slow process, but still much faster than digging by hand. Ty's hour was almost up when he used one of his last Ultimas. The dust cleared, and he saw a black box in the hole he'd created about 80 feet down. He whooped, laughing, clambering down the edge of the hole, searching for handholds.

With about three more feet below him Ty jumped, landing on his feet. He raced over to the black box. His heart raced. He had seen many pictures.... This was quite clearly what they kept sorceress's in 800 years ago. He bent down and put his face close to the clearish glass-like surface. Ty gasped in horror, fear, awe, and amazement.

A tranquil, pale face with closed eyes seemed to look back at him. Strands of black and silver hair swept gently over the sides of her face and fell with the rest of her hair to her waist. She wore a dress that was purple and streaked black. Sorceress wings fanned out behind her. Her hands folded in her lap, her peaceful expression, made it appear she was just sleeping. But she wasn't. Ty, fearful and tentative, tugged at the edge of the box. It sent a spiderweb crack racing across the surface.

An invisible wave of power emitted from the box, making Ty stagger backwards. There was a sharp sound, like glass on glass, screeching, then a scream, chilling Ty to the bone. It was full of misery, of fear, of insanity and lonliness. What could possibly going on? Had he really found the last sorceress? If so, how was she alive?

The next thing Ty saw was a pair of the most vivid, crystal green eyes he had ever seen peering into his own ocean blue ones. Ty, startled, fell backwards. A melodious laugh filled his ears and the girl reached down, offering her hand to help him up. Ty warily took it, looking at her suspiciously.

"Who're you?"

"I don't really know _who_ I am, but I most certainly know my name! I am Leaisha!" she said cheerfully, "And who might you be, oh brave rescuer?"

"Er... my name is Ty Grant."

She stood on her toes, trying to look him in the eye, even though he was 6' 3".

"You have really pretty eyes, Ty!" she beamed, "It's a pleasure to meet you! Hm, what's the date? How long have I been trapped in that wretched little box?"

"You.... You're...."

"Oh! Oh no! Y-You're just like the others! Don't seal me again! Please don't seal me!" she said, stumbling backward, terrified.

"No, no, I'd never seal you!" he exclaimed, "You're.... you're amazing! I gotta tell Dreama and Starla!"

"Ty!" she suddenly ran back over to him, grabbing his hand, "Please don't tell anyone who I am, or anything like that and such information. I don't want to be sealed again."

"I promise I'll tell no one but my aunt and my cousin. They won't tell."

"Okay," she nodded waveringly.

"You strong enough to climb up yourself, Leaisha?"

"Of course!" she clambered about three feet up but slid right back down. She scowled. "CURSE STEEPNESS N'STUFF!"

Ty swept her into a fireman's carry. "Keep your arms around my neck. I mean that," he instructed firmly.

"But I don't--!"

"Leaisha."

"I can--!"

"_Leaisha_."

"....Okay. But I owe you one!"

Ty simply rolled his eyes. In nothing flat they were out of the hole, and Ty saw Dreama and Starla arguing animatedly by the car.

"Come on!" Ty sounded excited as he gently let her down. He jogged over to them.

"LOOK, Aunt Dreama!"

"...You have a girlfriend! I'm so proud of you! Oh, what's your name anyway?" she turned to Leaisha, beaming.

"...Er... I'm not his girlfriend. My name is Leaisha Lamia," she said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Awwww, stupid Ty," grumbled Dreama. "I thought you got a life!"

"This, Aunt Dreama," Ty grinned, ignoring his aunt's crude comment. "Is... drum role please... THE last sorceress!"

"Funny, Ty. Real funny," Dreama rolled her eyes.

"No, Mom! Look! Don't you recognize those on her back? They're _wings_.... She's _gotta _be the last sorceress! Oh, wow! I've studied about this so much! Leaisha, what was it like? How does it feel? Were you really sealed? How did you survive?" Starla begged Leaisha to answer her.

Leaisha laughed. "Someone is quite curious... What was it like... hm... my life was a-okay, till I found out who I was. Um. Awkward silence. Pull it together, Leaisha. Um. Moving on. How does it feel. It sucks, kiddo. It's like what I assume bein' drunk was like. Watching from behind your eyes but having no control. It was horrid awful. Just imagine... you're sitting here with your best friend. You're at the coffee shop, your favorite hang out, when suddenly a voice explodes in your head horrid loud, 'KILL! DESTROY!'. Ungh. It's just bad. Yes, I was sealed. I survived... it must have only been a few years. I kind of, well, stopped functioning after a while. My guess is... hm... three years. Going on four. I survived off of time. Borrowed time that wasn't really mine, I guess."

Ty, Starla, and Draema all shared glances that quite clearly said it'd been much more than three or four years... Try a thousand or so instead. Leaisha smiled brightly at them, and Starla eagerly grabbed her wrist. Starla's eyes twinkled with excitement. Dreama, although startled, smiled. Starla needed some friends.... She had never really had any before. Only Ty and Dreama. But Starla seemed excited to get to know Leaisha.

"This is so incredible! Do you like music? Or books?"

"Yes.... I used to play piano."

"I play flute and Ty plays drums! What about books?"

"They're alrighty. I love romance and fluff and such."

"Oh, me too! And fantasy.... The best author is C.L. Faith. She's so romantic and her stories are just the BEST!"

"Never heard of her... She must have come out after I got sealed. Wow, authors get popular really fast!"

"C.L. Faith's best friend and fellow author L.A. Tskui writes with C.L. Faith and it's so amazing! I'll have to let you read them sometime!"  
"Spiffy."  
"....What?"

"Spiffy," smiled Leaisha sadly, "It's what my cousin used to say all the time. I wonder where she's at.... Maybe I'll find her again. She probably ran off with that Leonhart kid again.... Have you heard of her? Her name is Selphie."  
(a/n: I am ALL FOR SQAULPHIES! ((or sephalls or whatever the ignorant term for it is...)) HUFFAH TO SQUALL AND SELPHIE!)

"Selphie...... Selphie Tilmitt." _She's in our history books too... She's one of the people who defeated Ultemecia. Selphie Tilmitt, Squall Leonhart, and Zell Dincht... So her cousin is one of the Legendary Three? That's amazing! _"Yeah, I heard of her."

"It was really sad. Squall-- the Leonhart kid I mentioned-- really liked a girl named Rinoa, but she was sealed before I was, and Selphie helped him with the greif and they just sort of.... went together.... But it was ironic... because as Selphie was comforting Squall from the loss of a sorceress, I became one... Wow.... I'm so tired.... So.... Um... Yeah....." Leaisha rambled, suddenly zapped without an ounce of strength left.

"Come on, Leaisha...." Ty openned the car door and picked Leaisha up. He slid in, keeping her on his lap, and he shut the door.

Starla squirmed, and it was clear she wanted to ask more questions but knew better. She just jumped into the front seat as Dreama started the car, beginning the long drive back to Lynne, the town they lived in. Leaisha didn't move, didn't speak, just laid on Ty's lap, totally exausted. Within an hour they arrived at Lynne and pulled into a drive on the outskirts of town. Ty lifted Leaisha out of the car, but she struggled a little.

"No, no, I have strength enough to walk myself," she frowned, "I'm not weak.... just a little tired."

"You can stay in my room! I have bunkbeds, and we'll be like sisters, Leaisha!" Exclaimed Starla.

"Spiffy..." smiled Leaisha sleepilly. "Thankyou, Miss Starla...."

"That's Starla. Just Starla," she beamed.

They all walked into the house and Starla lead Leaisha to her room. Leaisha happily collapsed on one of the beds.

"Mph... comfy," she mumbled. "Thanks... Starla." She drifted almost immediatly into a heavy sleep.


End file.
